Iron Armor
.]] Iron Armor or , also known as Iron and Iron Plate, is a recurring heavy armor in the series. It is oftentimes the weakest armor in the game, or a low-ranked armor if Leather Armor or Bronze Armor exists in the same game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Iron Armor is a low to mid-ranked armor that provides 24 Defense, -23 Evasion, and 23 Weight. It can be bought for 800 gil (640 in Easy Mode) at Pravoka and Elfheim, or found at Castle Cornelia and Marsh Cave. It can only be equipped by the Warrior, Knight, and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy IV Iron Armor is the weakest armor providing 4 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, and -10 Evasion. It is initially equipped on Kain, and can be bought for 600 gil at Agart. In addition to Kain, Cecil and Cid can equip it. In the 3D remakes, it is almost identical bar the -10 Evasion penalty being gone. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Iron Armor is a low-ranked armor that provides 7 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, and -10% Evasion. It can be bought for 1,000 gil at Kaipo, Mist, Damcyan, and Baron during Ceodore's Tale. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Ceodore, Luca, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Iron Armor is a low-ranked armor that provides 6 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, and 8 Weight. It can be bought for 500 gil at Walse or stolen from Iron Giant. Final Fantasy VI Iron Armor is the weakest heavy armor providing 40 Defense, 27 Magic Defense, and -2 Speed. It can be bought for 700 gil at Mobliz, Nikeah, Narshe, and Kohlingen, or found at South Figaro. It can be equipped by Terra, Locke, Edgar, Cyan, Celes, and Setzer. Final Fantasy XII Iron Armor is a low-ranked heavy armor that requires the Heavy Armor 2 license to equip, and provides 11 Defense and +3 Strength. It can be bought for 1,400 gil at Rabanastre, Bhujerba, and Tomb of Raithwall, or found at Ogir-Yensa Sandsea (Primary Tank Complex) and Nam-Yensa Sandsea (Demesne of the Sandqueen). In the ''Zodiac versions, it now can be bought for 1,300 gil at Rabanastre, Bhujerba, and [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]], or found at Dreadnought Leviathan (Starboard Section). It is also a treasure in Trial Mode Stage 26 (with Diamond Armlet). It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, and Foebreaker. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Iron Armor is a low-ranked heavy armor that provides 34 Defense and 3 Magic Resistance. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Iron Armor is a low-ranked heavy armor that provides 34 Defense, 3 Resistance, and teaches Safeguard for 150 AP to Vikings and Raptors. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Iron Armor D" set. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Iron Plate is a low-ranked armor that can be equipped by any race, and provides 17 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Iron Armor is a low-ranked armor that provides 29 Defense and can be equipped by all races. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Iron Armor is a low-ranked armor that provides 11 Defense and has one available slot for jewels. It can be equipped by all races. Final Fantasy Adventure Iron has an armor icon before its name. It provides 7 defense points and can be bought for 315 GP in Wendel. Bravely Default Iron Armor is heavy armor that provides 12 P.DEF and 3 M.DEF. It can be bought for 500 pg at Ancheim. Final Fantasy Dimensions Iron Armor is a low-ranked armor that provides 8 Defense and 2 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Iron Armor is a level 9 heavy armor that provides +610 HP. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 3,760 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Iron Armor is a level 1 heavy armor that provides +732 HP and -14 Bravery. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 1,950 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Iron Armor is a Heavy Armor obtained by buying it for 600 gil at Village of Kol, crafting it using 120 gil and x12 Iron Ores, and finding it during the exploration of Zadehl Westersand. It provides 24 DEF. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Iron Armor appears as an armor within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 12 Armor Def, 9 Durability, +2 Magic Def, -1 Speed, and -1 Consumption Rate. Gallery Iron Armor FFI Art.png|Artwork from the original ''Final Fantasy. Ironarmor.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFTA Iron Armor.PNG|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. RoF Iron Armor.png|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Iron Armor.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Ironarmour (FFA).jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy Adventure. DFFOO Iron Armor.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' Original. DFFOO Iron Armor (CC).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFCC. FFRK Iron Armor FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Iron Armor.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Iron Armor.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring''. Category:Heavy armor